This application relates to traffic management in mobile ad hoc networks, and more particularly to use of nodal bandwidth metrics to allocate access to wireless communication channels. There remains a need for techniques to dynamically allocate channel access in the context of changing traffic demands and network topologies typical of a mobile ad hoc network.